


everything's okay

by CottonSpotten



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Post-Book Series: Omen of the Stars, i hadnt written in a WHILE when i wrote this, pov dovewing, pre broken code, so its certainly not the greatest piece ive done but im happy with it, spoilers for tigerhearts shadow!!!!!!, wrote this a little while ago. finally decided to post it here!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonSpotten/pseuds/CottonSpotten
Summary: a short piece exploring dovewing, jayfeather and lionblaze, and how they found acceptance in their lack of powers after the battle.
Relationships: Jayfeather & Dovewing (Warriors), Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors), Lionblaze & Dovewing (Warriors), Lionblaze & Jayfeather & Dovewing (Warriors)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	everything's okay

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoilers for tbc/tigerhearts shadow, as it’s (spoilers) set not too long after dovewing moves to shadowclan. i don’t quite remember the timelines, but i’m pretty sure it’s the period where everything is chill!

Dovewing slipped past the lake, sticking close to the edge. The water was calm and still; she could barely even hear the sound of it swaying against the shore. Beyond the lake was the sun slowly making its way up the horizon. It sent waves of colour across a usually blue-grey sky. The reflection of it on the water was bright and it made Dovewing’s fur shine even in the dull light of dawn.

Focusing her attention away from the lake, Dovewing turned to spot two familiar figures in the distance: a large tom, and a much smaller, skinnier tom. Skipping over the rocks, Dovewing bounded over to them with a purr. When she arrived, she reached up to press her cheek against Lionblaze’s, and brushed her tail tip to Jayfeather's shoulder.

“Hi, sorry I’m late.”

“You’re always late,” Jayfeather remarked.

Lionblaze snorted. “I think we’re  _ early _ ! You basically wake me up before the  _ dawn patrol _ has even left!”

“We have to be if we want to be here  _ on time. _ ” Jayfeather gave Dovewing a sharp look, and it was only then that she remembered how scary his glares were. With a small squeak, she backed away and settled down beside Lionblaze, who laughed and bumped Jayfeather’s shoulder. “Stop scaring her, Jay!”

“If I have the opportunity, I will take it.” Jayfeather lifted his head up indignantly.

“So  _ just _ like when I was an apprentice,” Dovewing chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Clearly nothing has changed.”

The second the words left her mouth, Dovewing regretted them. Jayfeather’s gaze darkened and he looked at the ground, ears flattening against his head. Lionblaze stilled, averting his eyes.

“Sorry,” she said quickly. “Of course things have changed. A lot-- a lot of things.”

She remembered the Great Battle and all the loss that came with it. She knew that they must be thinking of Hollyleaf, their sister. She had barely settled back into ThunderClan after her disappearance before she was killed.

“It’s not that,” Lionblaze said as though reading her mind, still not looking up. “It’s just… It’s just Jay…” he paused for a second, glancing at Jayfeather and touching his tail to his. When Jayfeather nodded, Lionblaze continued, “Jay tried to use his powers yesterday, and he… couldn’t. Someone was upset and he couldn’t--”

“That’s not what happened,” Jayfeather interrupted, tail flicking back and forth. “That’s not what happened, I lied.”

Lionblaze whipped his head around to look at him. “What?”

Jayfeather shifted, keeping his narrowed eyes on the ground. “I lied. I didn’t try to use my powers yesterday. I lied because I was…” He trailed off, gaze hardening again. “That doesn’t matter  _ why _ , but I lied.” He went quiet but by the way Lionblaze was staring at him expectantly, Dovewing knew it wouldn’t be long before he continued.

Jayfeather lifted his head, letting out a huff. After a few more moments of silence, he went on, “Poppyfrost was upset, I knew that, and I… I asked if she was okay.” He cleared his throat, shrugging. “It came naturally. There were no memories, no intense emotions, only a question that she didn’t even have to answer. It was-- it was nice, I guess.”

As Jayfeather dropped his gaze again, Lionblaze grinned, wrapping a paw around him and pulling him close. “Aww! I’m so proud of you!” he laughed, rubbing his face against Jayfeather’s. Jayfeather wriggled against his hug, shoving him away with an angry grunt and a yell of, “Get off me, you big doof!”

When Lionblaze let him go, Jayfeather shook out his fur. He edged a little further away while glaring at his brother, and muttered, “Have you had a moment… like that?”

Lionblaze blinked, frowning in thought. His narrowed his eyes. Dovewing giggled at his attempts at a thoughtful expression that she’d known for so long. It wasn’t long before his goofy grin returned, and he exclaimed, “I have!”

“Yeah?” she prompted.

He nodded. “The other day,” he began, pausing for a moment to find his words. “The other day I broke my claw.”

“By tripping over a root!” Jayfeather cut in. “You fell straight on your face and would not stop whining, I don’t know  _ how _ Cinderheart puts up with y--”

“ _ Jayy! _ That’s not my  _ point _ .” Lionblaze groaned, glaring at him. Jayfeather stared at him smugly. “My point is that broke my claw, and I don’t know, I just-- It was okay. I felt okay.”

“You were crying like a little kit,” Jayfeather scoffed.

“ _ Jay! _ ” Lionblaze gave him a light shove, clearly struggling to fight a smile. “Let me  _ finish _ .”

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. “Go on.”

Lionblaze let out a sigh. “I just… I felt okay. It hurt, obviously-” Lionblaze stopped to give his brother an annoyed look, “-it hurt but I didn’t think about it too much. It was-- It was normal. It was normal that I got hurt, that I...  _ can _ get hurt.”

Dovewing smiled warmly and nodded. Jayfeather was quiet for a few seconds as he nodded slowly too. Then, very softly, he said, “You were still complaining about it the next day.”

It was only then that Lionblaze whacked Jayfeather over the ear-- or tried to. Jayfeather ducked, letting out a tiny laugh as Lionblaze came tumbling forward. He scrambled to his paws and tried again, letting out a frustrated grunt.

Dovewing’s attention on the brothers faded as she concentrated on the lake. She couldn’t hear the tide from here, but she could hear the breeze rushing through the leaves behind her. She could feel it gently tugging at her fur, too.

She couldn’t see the little mice that hid amongst the bushes and in little holes, but she knew that they were there. She could feel the sand from Lionblaze and Jayfeather’s tussle being thrown in the air and make a mess. As the wind picked up, she could hear the creek of a great old oak at the edge of the forest. She couldn’t hear the animals that lived within the tree and atop the branches, but she knew that they were always there.

When Lionblaze came crashing down beside her, her attention was brought back to reality. She smiled faintly down at him, tilting her head. “You lost, huh?”

Lionblaze heaved himself to his paws, muttering out a defeated, “Yeah, he’s  _ fast _ .”

Jayfeather came and sat down beside them, looking very pleased with himself. Lionblaze began to groom his messy fur, casting angry looks at Jayfeather every now and again.

Dovewing looked back across the lake. “I was hunting a squirrel earlier. It was very windy, and when I listened out, it was loud, but it wasn’t overwhelming,” she told them. “When I caught the squirrel it felt… normal, as you said. I was just a cat hunting for her Clan and I caught a squirrel as easily as any other warrior.”

She glanced at the others, a hopeful smile spreading across her face. “I think that’s when I knew that everything was okay.”

  
  
  



End file.
